Before I Knew You
by Proud2BeATrekkie
Summary: Draco Malfoy is the only child of Lucius & Narcissa Malfoy...or so he thought.
1. Chapter 1

**.Before I Knew You.**

**~Chapter one~**

**::DRACO'S P.O.V.::**

My name is Draco Malfoy. I'm sure you've heard of me, I mean, who hasn't? My father, Lucius Malfoy, is very influential at the Ministry of Magic and one of the Dark Lord's most trusted Death Eaters. I, myself, have plans to become a Death Eater and a faithful follower of the Dark Lord. But, enough about that. Let's focus on me. I have just finished my third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at the top of every class (Granger's not important enough to mention). Now I am looking forward to spending a summer at the Malfoy Manor with my father and mother. The only thing I dislike about summer is that there is no Potter or Weasley to torture, but there are plenty of Muggle-born servants. They'll have to do for the next three months. I am looking forward to my vacation to Hogsmeade, however. Father says I am finally old enough to be allowed into the bars there. Well, no one would dare deny me anyway. I mean, my father is Lucius Malfoy. He's not someone you want to make an enemy of. Anyway, I am hoping to find a nice girl to spend the summer with. After dating that dreadful-looking Pansy Parkinson for a year, I'm hoping to find a nice-looking girl. Only a beautiful, pure-blood girl is worthy to stand by my side, and Pansy maybe a pure-blood, but she is horrid to look at. She reminds me of a muggle dog. Anyway, father should be hear in a few minutes to pick me-up. It's going to be a wonderful summer.

**::REGULAR P.O.V..::**

Draco waited silently on Platform 9 3/4. He waited in anxious anticipation of his father. Draco always loved summer at home. No mudbloods, no teachers, and most importantly, no Saint Potter to save the world....again. It made Draco happy to think of what Potter's summers were like with his horrid Muggle family. It made Draco smile to think of how miserable Potter was during the summer. The sound of Draco's father shouting his name made him lose his happy train of thought, but Draco hurried over to his father with a bright anticipation.

"Hello, Draco," Lucius greeted his son coldly. He extended his hand, which Draco took greatfully. Malfoys do not hug.

"Hello, Father," Draco's warm smile seem to anger Lucius a bit. Maybe it was just because Lucius enjoyed his son's misery.

"I trust you've not forgotten anything." Lucius said coldly, his gray eyes focused on Draco's bag.

"No, no, father." Draco said quickly.

"Very well, Draco. Let us get home."

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"DRACO!" Narcissa Malfoy cried, flinging her arms around her son. Narcissa had a tendency to hug her son, even though she was a Malfoy.

"Hello, Mum," Draco replied cheerfully.

"Oh, Draco, you must tell me everything that happened this year! I want to hear all the details!" Narcissa prodded, flipping a lock of her golden hair behind her. She had the typical Malfoy look. Golden hair, perfect, pale skin, and stark bluish-gray eyes.

**::DRACO'S P.O.V.::**

"I promise too, Mother, as soon as I get settled in." I sighed. Mother was always so nosy. Every year when I'd return home she'd be the first to get information out of me.

I turned away from her and began to make my way up to my room. Suddenly, I heard my mother cry from downstairs, "Draco! Wait!" I tried to get back down to see what she had wanted, but the long staircase twisted upward towards my room. She probably just wanted to tell me not to leave out any details when I explained my third year at Hogwarts to her, so i shrugged it off.

I made my way to my room, dragging my bag along side me. It looked the same as it had last year when I'd come home from my second year at Hogwarts. The towering stone pillars held up the white ceiling, while the dying sunlight reflected off of the walls, making them sparkle. The giant, wooden, old book shelf still sat against the wall collecting dust. Tt hadn't been touched in a year, no doubt. My father and mother never came in here, so they'd never checked to see if the house elves had cleaned everything properly.

Suddenly feeling tired, I laid down on my bed. I immediately jumped back up when I heard a yelp come from the bed. Pulling out my wand, and ignoring the fact that I was not allowed to do magic outside of school, I spun around, expecting to see a house elf that had fallen asleep, but what I saw shocked me. She was looking at me with a very frightened expression. Her eyes were the bluest things I had ever seen. They were crystal like and a beautiful sky blue. Her skin was pale and smooth as marble, and her curly golden tresses tumbled down her shoulders as she moved. She was breathtaking. but, who was she? Why was this porcelain doll sitting on my bed, in my room?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**R & R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two! Hope you like it! (:****.BEFORE I KNEW YOU.**

* * *

**~CHAPTER TWO~**

**::ALTHEDA'S P.O.V.::**

Oh, no! No, no, no! Draco wasn't supposed to find out about me this way! This is horrible. Oh, no.

"Wh-who are you?" Draco stammered, his wand still ready at his side.

I slowly sit up. What am I going to tell him? Oh, hi, I'm your long-lost sister that you never knew about! Yeah, that wouldn't freak him out at all!

"Draco," I said calmly, looking into his eyes, which were identical to mine. "It's okay."

"H-how d-d-do y-you k-k-know m-me?" he stuttered. He was still clutching his wand in his shaking hand, as though I might attack him. What was he so afraid of?

Before I could answer him, our parents had come had come bursting into the room.

"Oh....no...Lucius...he...before we could....no..." Mother stammered, staring at the both of us. She'd told me earlier when I arrived at the Malfoy Manor that she was going to speak with Draco about me, before he saw me.

If you're a bit confused about who I am, let me explain. My name is Altheda Xanthe Malfoy. Allie Malfoy for short. I am the only daughter of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Draco is my twin brother. We were separated at birth, and that is why Draco doesn't remember me. My mother and father had thought I was long dead, so they never told Draco of me. They didn't want to worry him.

But I was not dead. I had been living with a family of Muggles who loved me as if I was their own daughter. I always knew I wasn't, though, for I could do many things they couldn't.

So, on my eleventh birthday, I received my letter from Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts. My Muggle family didn't know what it was, but they were willing to let me go to the school.

I knew that I couldn't go as Altheda Malfoy, so I went under the name Cecilia Winchester. Much to my dismay, I was sorted into Slytherin, where my brother-who-didn't-know-he-had-a-sister was. I spent two years at Hogwarts as Cecilia Winchester, but towards the end of last year I heard Draco speaking of where his Manor was, incase his friends, Crabbe & Goyle, wanted to visit him. Since I knew where the Malfoy Manor was now, I figured it was time to come out of hiding. That's how I ended up here. Mother & Father welcomed me back with open arms, but Draco still had never known about me.

"M-Mother, who is this?" Draco asked, jabbing his wand in my direction.

Mother glanced nervously at Father. She stepped forward with her arms spread apart towards Draco, as if she was going to hug him, but instead she said, "Draco, this is Altheda. Your sister."

**::DRACO'S P.O.V.::**

".....what?"

Sister? Impossible! I...I didn't have a sister. I'm an only child.....right?

"Draco," Mother said, softly. "Altheda is your twin sister. You were separated at birth."

No, I refused to believe this. It was just some kind of cruel joke.

"No...no, she can't be!"

"She is, Draco." Father said.

"You're lying! No, no, she can't be! She isn't!" I shrieked. I felt terrified, as if someone was telling me I was a mudblood.

Mother stepped forward and drapped one of her long, thin arms around me.

"Draco," she said, soothingly. "Altheda really is your sister. Think back, Draco, think back to when you were a baby. Don't you remember the beautiful little baby girl who sat next to you the day you were born? The little girl who had your eyes and your hair? The little girl who was right next to you when the doctor held you? That was her, Draco. This is your sister."

I turned my gaze to the girl who sat upon my silk sheets, and as I really looked at her, I could clearly see it in her. The Malfoy blood. The light blonde hair, and the gray-blue eyes were just like mine. Just like my parents. She...she really was my sister. She had to be.

"Why...why didn't you tell me?" I asked, turning my accusations to my parents.

"Somehow Altheda was separated from us when the two of you were born. We had given up hope that we would ever find her by the time you were five. We thought she was dead. But, here she is." Mother explained.

"I'm sorry I just barged in like this, Draco, but...I wanted to come home. Be with my family. You can understand that, can't you?" said Altheda, as she came to stand infront of me.

"I....I...yes...I..I can understand that," As I looked into her silver-blue eyes, I felt like I was looking into my own eyes. "Welcome home."  


* * *

**R & R!**


End file.
